Guns n' Roses
by Man123811
Summary: A rogue spartan 4 is becoming a huntsman and the UNSC is trying to find him and Ruby finds him interesting but he has many secrets and he knows the truth behind everything.
1. RWBY

Ruby a 15 year old, goes to Beacon Academy two years before she was supposed to. Today is initiation day Yang, Ruby's older sister is going to Beacon too. During Ozpin's speech a 15 year old boy came on stage whispered something in Ozpin's ear and left, "Who is that boy?" Ruby asked Yang "I don't know but he seems mysterious."

One week later in the lunchroom team RWBY was sitting with their friends team JNPR when out of the corner of her eye Ruby saw the boy she saw on initiation day "Hey guys it is that boy we saw on initiation day." Ruby said pointing at the boy who was sitting at a small table by himself. "Maybe I should go talk to him" Ruby said. "I don't know." Weiss said "He seems like he would have a lot of secrets." "Weiss, come on strangers are just people you haven't met yet." " Exactly." said Jaune. "Well I'm going to talk to him anyways." Ruby said getting out of her seat and walking over to the table.

The boy was watching something it looked like the day Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang took down the giant Nevermore in the initiation. "Hello there!" said Ruby, the boy looked up and just stared at her. "Um, is this a bad time to be over here or...?" Then the boy said "You… have silver eyes." "Oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ruby leader of team RWBY my teammates are over there over there." said Ruby pointing at the table where they sat at. "What team are you on?" "I'm not on any team" said the boy, on the tablet he had he swiped right on it.

"I'm Gavin by the way" holding out his hand Ruby shook it gladly " Wait you said you aren't part of any team?" " Yeah I'm training to be a huntsman, but Ozpin has something special for me." "Oh" said Ruby "Well bye friend" said Ruby as she was walking back to her table.

Two days later, over the intercom Ozpin said "Team RWBY please report to my office." " Do you think we're in trouble?" said Yang "It's highly unlikely." Blake said " We haven't done anything bad that I can recall." "Team RWBY please report to my office." "I hate to rush this conversation, but we kind of have to get to Ozpin's office, now!" yelled Weiss. As they all ran to Ozpin's office team JNPR saw them running and Nora said "I wonder what Ozpin is calling them for?" " Hopefully it's not to recruit Weiss as the new team leader, can you imagine how bad that would be?" Everyone laughed "If she was leader everyone would hate the team." Pyrrha said.

Once team RWBY opened the door to Ozpin's office they saw two people, the first person was Ozpin himself and the second person was Gavin. "What is Gavin doing here?" Ruby thought, "Um, Professor Ozpin you called us?" Yang said. "Yes I did… Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, now Ruby do you know Gavin? "Yes sir, I do." Gavin is the best fighter in Beacon at the moment a- "EVEN BETTER THAN PYRRHA! They all yelled at the same time. "Yes even better than her, but that is not the reason why I called you here Gavin chose your team on his scroll and he wants to help you get better and personally I think he would be a great addition to your team." "But sir how would tournaments work and things like that?" Blake said. "Well miss Belladonna, in tournaments you all will be fighting and Gavin will be in the stands. "Oh Gavin when . I met you I forgot to ask you what is your weapon?" Ruby said. "Well my weapon is a battle axe that turns into a blaster (a blaster is a gun that shoots lasers)." "I think we should put it to a vote, anyone who wants to have Gavin help us and be on the team raise your hand." Blake, Yang, and Rugby all rose their hands. "Congratulations Gavin you made the team! And I can't wait to be trained by you." "I respect your decision." Ozpin said. As team RWBY was leaving Ozpin's office, Gavin looked back at Ozpin shook his head and Gavin closed the door.


	2. The talk

"So Gavin you have any hobbies?" said Yang. "Hey Ruby." "Yeah Weiss?" "Can I talk to you for a second?" "Um, you guy can go on ahead." said Ruby. To her partners. Weiss pulled Ruby in a different hallway. "Why did you let him on the team!?" "I don't know, I thought we could use the training by the best fighter in Beacon." "So basically Ruby you're saying that all of us need training by a 15 year old boy who probably doesn't even have enough fighting experience as us." Now Ruby was mad, she was pissed so she yelled "BUT HE'S THE BEST FIGHTER IN BEACON!" Weiss was dumbfounded, she didn't know that Ruby had that in her. Ruby started to get teary eyed "I want to be like the heroes in the books trained by the best and become the best and Weiss… now's my chance." "Ruby I-" "Leave me alone." "I'm-" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ruby ran away crying.

Two hours later, Ruby finally came back to the dorm room. Oh sis you finally came back! We were worried sick about you!" "Where were you?" Blake said "I don't want to talk about it." said Ruby. "Let me guess, the reason why you were gone so long was because someone didn't want me on the team." said Gavin. Looking at Weiss who had her head down. "Guys it's 9:00 pm so we should get to bed." said Yang. "Gavin where are you going to sleep?" said Ruby. "I'm just going to sleep on the floor" "But wouldn't you want to sleep in a bed?" "I do want to sleep in a bed, but girls need their space and I have a sleeping bag." Gavin showed Ruby his sleeping bag. "That is very nice and polite of you Gavin." As he turned off the lights he said "Hey Ruby?" "Yeah?" "Tomorrow is another day."


	3. Infinity

UNSC Infinity

Date: August 17 2558

Location: Unknown Galaxy

"Sir, we found a spartan heat signature… do you think it's him?"... "Found you, you sneaky bastard." Lasky said.

Covenant fleet Flag Ship

Date: August 12 2558

Location: Zarcoz Galaxy

"Fleet Master, we have located the UNSC Infinity it is in an unknown galaxy and the people on the ship are hunting down the rogue one. What should we do?" "Contact Jul'madma tell him, we found him."

Forerunner Shield World

Date: August 17 2558

Location: Unknown Galaxy

"Warden Eternal, we found the humans shall we pursue them?" "Yes, for they are a threat to the Mantle of Responsibility."

Location: Milky Way Galaxy

Space Pirate Fleet

Date: August 02 2558

"Felix (from Red vs. Blue) we found him." "I found you, you coward."


	4. JNPR

In the morning, Gavin was dreaming about what would happen today, when Ruby blew a

whistle in his ear Gavin didn't even jump or anything "Good morning Ruby." "How did you not even flinch?!" said Ruby "Well anyway, it's your first day so you're going to have to get used to new things, and your to meet new people oh class starts in one hour so… you better change." "Where is everyone else?" "They when to the library to finish their homework, because they were so excited that they got a new teammate, well almost everyone, Weiss didn't do her homework she felt embarrassed about getting me mad but i'm okay now." "Hey Red do you think people will accept me?" "Did you just call me Red?" said Ruby. "I forgot to ask you could I Red sometimes?" said Gavin. "Sure I mean it does have a nice ring to it." said Ruby. "I'm ready so we should go to class now." said Gavin

As team RWBY was walking to their first class Yang asked Gavin "So when are we going to train? I want to see if you can beat me in hand to hand combat." "Well Ozpin suggested we should train after classes." When they got to Professor Port's class Gavin sat alone because he can concentrate better than when he sits with friends. "Today I will tell the story when a handsome young man defeated an Ursa… me! "Blah, blah, blah, blah." "And-" "Sir class ended ten minutes ago." "Looks like I lost track of time, the ending will have to wait!"

"I have to go to Oobleck's with Blake, so bye!" Since the next class starts in one minute Gavin and Blake ran to class.

"Can anyone tell me how Xare won against Aer's army?" "Gavin!" "How did he win?" "His army won because his army split in two and flanked Aer's army." "Precisely!" "Class is done already?!" " Don't have any homework today." "Gavin! Gavin! Wait up!" "Oh, hi Blake" "Gavin I have a question, do you like to read books?" "I do actually personally I like fantasy books." how

"Blake, how come you don't talk much?" "You're also very mysterious too." "Hey! You're very mysterious yourself " "True." As they walked in the lunchroom Ruby and Yang waved them over. As Gavin sat down Nora asked Gavin "Hello, who are you?" asked Nora "Hello, I'm-" "This is Gavin Ozpin wants him to train us." "Ruby you can't cut me off like that! It's rude." "Sorry." said Ruby feeling ashamed "It's fine, continue." "I'm Nora this is Ren, he doesn't talk much." "I'm Jaune Arc and this is Pyrrha." "Hello!" said Pyrrha in a happy tone. "Hey, Gavin?" asked Weiss "Yes?" "I still don't know how I feel about you!" "You will… someday." "I know I do." said Yang.

"I'm going to work out see you guys later." said Gavin. As he left Ozpin came out of nowhere and asked Gavin "Are you going to tell them?" "No, their not ready."


	5. The Oak Tree

When Gavin got in the locker room he changed and went to the bench press and started lifting the dumbbell with his pinkie. After about an hour of working out he went in the locker room and changed. Once he left he went outside, the air was warm but cold at the same time the reason why it was cold was because Gavin felt a chill go down his spine "Something is coming I just know it." Gavin thought to himself. Gavin went to his favorite spot, right under a giant oak tree. As he sat down he saw rose petals falling down. "Rose petals?" Gavin thought. Ruby popped out in front of his face. "Hey, Ruby." "Dang it! How come you never flinch?" "Well, Ruby I saw your rose petals falling down." "Good point, so…" Ruby said as plopped down by Gavin "I really like that you're on the team." "Ruby, I haven't even started training you yet." "I,I knew but think of what team RWBY could do once you start training us! We would be so cool." Gavin stood up and started to walk. "Gavin! Wait where are you going!?" "To find the others!" "Why!" "It's time to start training!" Ruby smiled and ran after him.


	6. Training day

"Okay guys today is your first day of training, so Ruby what is your

semblance?" "My semblance is running really fast!" "Weiss! What is your semblance?" Hearing this Weiss jumped in the air. "My semblance is creating glyphs." "Glyphs okay." "Blake what is yours?" " I can create shadow clones." "Go ahead Yang." "I absorb damage and I can use that power." "That's a cool semblance." "Ruby you're going to start." When Ruby got to where Gavin was, she started to smile. "Hit me." "What?" "Hit me go on I want to see how good you are." Following his orders Ruby ran at him scythe ready to hit its target. Ruby swung at him Gavin grabbed Crescent Rose. And he wouldn't let go. "What are you doing?" Find a different way to attack me." Ruby kneed him in his private part "Owwww." All of team RWBY laughed except for Blake who smirked instead. "Was that good?" "It was, but why didn't you let go of your weapon?" "I don't know, maybe it's because no one has ever came so close to me and grabbed my weapon before." "Weiss your turn." said Gavin. Weiss used her glyphs to rush him. Gavin sidestepped and punched Weiss in the face. "Ooooo." "That would have done a lot of damage if she didn't have an aura." said Yang. "Blake!" Gavin motioned her to where he was. "Go!" Blake whipped her Gambol Shroud at Gavin, he grabbed the pistol part right as it was about to hit his face. Blake and the other members of team RWBY had shocked looks on their faces. Then Blake smiled and shot Gavin in the face, Gavin stumbled but he didn't let go of Gambol Shroud he pulled Blake towards him and he grabbed her arm, Gavin then got out his weapon and set it to blaster mode and shot Blake in the stomach rapid fire. Gavin let go of Blake "Expect the unexpected." he said. Yang knowing it was her turn happily got to where he was standing and got into her fighting stance. Yang dashed at him about to punch him when he tripped her. Right before she hit the ground, Gavin punched her in the back slamming her into the ground. "I have a question." said Ruby. "Yeah?" "What is your semblance?" "I turn into a fire wolf, ice wolf, fire phoenix or an ice phoenix."


	7. Demon

Once the team got back to Beacon (the training took place at the forest temple) it was about 7:00 pm which was dinner time. The team got to the cafeteria and sat down by team JNPR team RWBY had so much to talk about. "We started training with Gavin today." said Ruby "It was awesome!" "Blake got shot in the stomach a bunch of times." said Yang. "Yeah he is a pretty awesome fighter." said Blake. "I still can't believe I got beat by a child." said Weiss. "Hey, I can see Ruby as a child but me? No, no, no." "Hey!" said Ruby.

"All students report to the amphitheater room." said Goodwhich over the intercom system. "I guess we should go then" said Pyrrha. Standing up and walking off.

As both teams got into the amphitheater Ozpin walked on stage and started talking, "The Vytal festival is coming up and people from other schools will be coming to our school to participate in the tournament, train hard and expect the unexpected." As Ozpin said this he looked at Gavin like it was a hint that something unexpected was coming. "That is all." He said. "Is it just me or does Ozpin seem off today?" said Yang. " I don't think it was just you." said Weiss.

"Master Chief I want you to make him rejoin our ranks. Use lethal force if necessary, but do not kill him. And don't kill or hurt any of his partners." said Captain French. "Consider it done sir." said the Chief.

Gavin woke up feeling very uneasy in the morning he didn't know why but he knew something was coming he was sure of it. At lunch Jayne asked "Where is Gavin?" "We don't know he wasn't in the dorm this morning." said Ruby. Ozpin and Glynda were both in the lunchroom like they were waiting for something. A couple minutes later, Gavin crashed through the wall and landed by Ozpin. "They found you?" "What do you think?" Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. Master Chief walked through the gaping hole in the wall, Glynda trapped Chief using her semblance. "Why did you attack me Chief?" asked Gavin. "The UNSC wants you back. The UNSC wants you to rejoin." "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You guys want me to rejoin?" "Correct." "I don't know, you guys did kinda lie to me. But…" "Contact!" yelled Chief. Tossing an energy sword to Gavin. Using his quick thinking he shoved the sword in the enemy's neck and kick him to the ground. An Elite, did the Covenant follow you here?" "I didn't know they did." said the Chief.

"Here," said Chief handing Gavin his old helmet, Gavin looked in the helmet's visor. "Be the hero." said Ozpin. Gavin sighed and said "Fine, but under one condition I still get to be a huntsman." "Sure." said Chief. "You're going to need this." said Chief handing Gavin a card. "What is this?" said Gavin. "Put it on the ground." So Gavin did as Master Chief said and put the card on the ground and out popped Gavin's armor. "How?" "We made some technological advances while you were gone." "And someone is here to see you." A small green and yellow spartan looking AI popped out by Chief. "Ceta! (pronounced Kate-a) The AI started to speak its voice sounded like a young boy. "Gavin!" Said Ceta. Ceta went up to him and hugged his leg."Demon and rogue one we have found you prepare to die!"


	8. An Old Life is a New Life

Gavin put his armor on and grabbed an energy sword and his personal M6D Magnum (Halo CE magnum.) "Ceta how many are there?" "There is around 100 enemies." "Ozpin, mind if Chief and I take care of this?" "I would like to see your skills." "Should we help them?" said Ruby. "No, they can handle it." said Ozpin. "Let's see, 100 enemies, 50 enemies for the each of us, who ever can get the most kills wins." said Gavin. At that moment a Kraken came from behind the horizon. "How much is the Kraken?" said Chief. "Hmm, it's worth 20 kills." "Fine, let's get this started shall we?" "Let's." "Prepare to fire fuel rods!" said the Elite General. The fuel rod cannon carriers came to the front lines and fired the cannons. "Ceta put down the bubble shield!" said Gavin. Ceta put down the bubble shield and the fuel rod particles hit the shield. "Sheid at 20%!" said Ceta. Once they stopped firing both spartans ran at the elites that were in front, Gavin sliced at General who had two energy swords blocked the attack so Gavin stabbed him with the horn on his helmet another elite tried to assassinate him but Master Chief took out his knife (it has a 13 inch blade) and stabbed the elite in the back. A suicide grunt ran at Gavin but he shot the grunt in the face. The Covenant surrounded them Master Chief gave Gavin a shotgun, Gavin threw his shotgun at a jackal and jumped in the air and grabbed the shotgun which made the jackals stumble back and Gavin pointed the shotgun under him and fired, the bullets hit the jackals Gavin landed and swung his energy sword at an elite and chopped off his head. Chief ground pounded a group of grunts a grunt shot Gavin in the chest with a plasma pistol."Ahh! Shit, that burned like hell! Come here you." Gavin grabbed the grunt and punch the grunt in the face killing it. "I'm going to destroy that kraken!" yelled Gavin so Master Chief could hear ran at the kraken's leg and started climbing it's leg, the Covenant realized that Gavin was climbing leg and they fired at him one of the plasma bullets from a storm rifle hit Gavin some blood started coming out of his shoulder . Once he got to the top of the kraken Gavin pulled out his dual SMGs and killed all the found the core and destroyed it, "You better get out of there!" said Chief over comms. Gavin jumped out of the kraken and looked behind him the kraken tumbled to the ground. Chief defeated the rest of the hostiles. Reinforcements! Said Chief. Multiple Spirits went coming to drop off some Covenant. The Spirits started firing at the spartans. They dove out of the way, meanwhile the Covenant soldiers jumped out of the spirits and surrounded them. "Shotgun ammo." said Chief. Tossing Gavin some shotgun shells. The Covenant knowing that they were going to attack them, rushed the two spartans, Gavin tackled an Elite and shot him point blank in the face another Elite punched Gavin in the face he felt the impact of the punch which felt like a bullet grazed his arm. Gavin picked himself up ran up to an Elite General put the barrel of his SMG on its chest pulled the trigger and move the gun up its chest still holding the trigger. Gavin did a back roll and shot a grunt with his shotgun. Once the last reinforcements were dealt with prometheans warped in. "Oh come on!" yelled Gavin. Throwing his arms in the air fed up with fighting. With the prometheans was the Warden Eternal "Warden." said Chief. "Wait, you know this guy?" "He must really not like you to follow you here." said Gavin. Master Chief gave Gavin a gravity hammer. "That might come in handy." said Chief. The Warden grabbed Gavin "You are a threat to the mantle of responsibility." said Warden. "What you gonna do throw me?" said Gavin. "Yes." The Warden chucked Gavin he went flying. In midair Gavin said "Ceta you're going to have to guide this." "Okay!" said Ceta. Gavin still had the gravity hammer threw it like a spear. The hammer hit the Warden square it the face knocking him off his feet. Gavin crashed to the ground miles away from the battle ground "Ceta speed boost 3 please." Ceta activated the speed boost and Gavin ran back to the battle that was taking place back at Beacon.

Once at Beacon Gavin who still had his speed boost active, jumped at the Warden his legs out which hit the Warden so hard that he fell and skidded on the ground Gavin rode him like a surfboard. Once Warden stopped skidding Gavin took out his gravity hammer and smashed Warden's face in. The Warden started to stir Gavin did a backflip off of him. Warden stood up, grabbed Gavin and threw him at the destroyed kraken, there was a random sniper rifle in the wreckage Gavin picked it up. "Ceta scan the Warden for weak points." said Gavin. "The weak points are his shoulders once you destroy those his weak point on his back will be exposed." said Ceta. "Thanks Ceta." said Gavin. Gavin fired at the Warden's weak points. The Warden who was focused on Master Chief realised that Gavin exposed his main weak point. "You little twirp!" yelled the Warden who was now charging at Gavin. Gavin ran at the Warden, the Warden swung his giant sword at Gavin who dodged the attack slid in between the Warden's legs in climbed onto his back but he dropped his energy sword with no other opinion Gavin called to Master Chief to throw him his knife. Chief chucked his knife like a throwing knife, Gavin grabbed the knife, a sharp pain shot threw his arm. Gavin realised that he grabbed the knife's blade not the handle. The knife's blade seared through his flesh and stopped at the bone. Gavin ignored the pain and repeatedly stabbed the Warden in the neck until he was destroyed. With the rest of the enemies destroyed the spartans walked back to the cafeteria Gavin's hand was bleeding fiercely. "Gavin you're going to need this." said Ozpin. Handing Gavin Vorpal Talon (ultra rare upgraded energy sword.) "Everyone to their dorms except you Gavin." said Goodwhich.

At night Ruby found Gavin talking with Ceta at the place where Jaune and Pyrrha train. "Hey, Ruby." said Gavin in a saddened tone. Ruby walked up to Gavin and said "Gavin I know what is troubling you, just because you're a spartan now doesn't mean that you can't train us or hangout with us. Sure we will have new enemies to face but we have you we can face them together." "Gavin do you even know what time it is?" "No I don't." "It's 12:00, everyone else is in bed." "I just figured that I would tell you… so whenever you want to go to bed, you can." Ruby kissed Gavin on the cheek. "Good night Gavin." said Ruby. As she left.


	9. Precursors

A couple hours after Gavin went to bed Ceta appeared and he said "Gavin I'm scared." "Mmm." said Gavin opening his eyes "Ceta it's so early." "Could we go for a walk?" asked Ceta. "Ugh, fine." said Gavin still very tired. Gavin opened the door and he looked back to see if he woke any of his teammates. Once they started walking Gavin asked Ceta "Why are you scared?" "It's just that I'm in a new location and it's filled new bigger people." "Ceta at lunch today you're gonna meet some people." "Awww, do I have to?" "Ceta don't try to talk your way out of this." "You sound like a mom." "Ceta!" Ceta started to laugh. "Ha ha very funny." said Gavin.

The pair went back to their dorm the time was 4:00 a.m. Gavin went back to bed. At lunch time everyone was talking about the Covenant and the prometheans. "Ceta come on they're not bad people they're my friends you can trust them." said Gavin. "I don't know they're all so big and scary." said Ceta hiding behind Gavin's arm. Finally Ceta came out with his head down. "Hi there." said Ruby. "Um, hi." said Ceta lifting his head up. "So, you're an AI." said Blake. "Yup, artificial intelligence CETA 102 at your service." said Ceta bowing. "So, how smart are you?" asked Weiss making sure Ceta wasn't smarter than her, Weiss didn't like having people smarter than her. "I can hack things that ancient aliens made, they're called the Forerunners." said Ceta in a happy tone. "The Forerunners made the prometheans to combat an ancient parasite." said Gavin. His teammates looked like they had no idea what he was talking about. Gavin sighed "the prometheans are the guys that warped in after Chief and I defeated the Covenant." said Gavin. "Tell us more please." said Weiss. All of his friends were now intrigued. "Okay, where to start um, I got it! It all starts with the precursors they created every thing after a while they passed down the Mantle of Responsibility to the ancient humans." "I have a question." said Ruby. "Yes?" "Why did you call humans ancient humans?" "I'll get to that." said Gavin. "Okay, where was I… oh yes! The Mantle of Responsibility is creating life. Unfortunately, the Forerunners thought that the Mantle should have belonged to them. So, naturally the Forerunners waged war against the Precursors to get the mantle of Responsibility even when they knew the Forerunners were attacking their species they didn't fight back. Over the years the particles from the dead Precursors formed into the parasite known as the Flood. The Flood started to infect the Forerunners the Forerunners made seven ring shaped super weapons as a last resort called Halo. The Flood were unstoppable eventually gaining the ability to infect technology some Forerunners wanted to activate the Halo Rings some did not. Eventually the Forerunners fired the Halo Rings but there was one catch the Halo Rings kill all life except the Flood so they starve to death. Some Forerunners survived and using the Mantle created all the species that were alive before the mass genocide. The ancient humans wanted the Mantle back so a war happened between them and the Forerunners the humans lost the war and the Forerunners downgraded the ancient humans to the humans we know. Something happened to the Forerunners disappeared and the Mantle was passed onto the humans. The Forerunners did experiments on the Flood so some Flood survived but we exterminated them. So, that's all the team left the cafeteria and trained for hours.


	10. The question

While Gavin was on a mission Ruby asked her team members while walking to class "How do you ask someone out to the dance?" Yang stopped in her tracks hugged Ruby "Oh my little sister growing up so fast!" "Ugh! Yang stop it! it's just a little dance." "So, who are you going to ask?" said Weiss. "Is it Gavin? I keep seeing the way you look at him." said Blake. Ruby blushed a bit. "Yeah it is." "Still I don't know how to ask him." "Just be yourself y'know? Also you should be honest." said Yang. "Thanks for the advice Yang." said Ruby. "Any time sis." "I wonder when he's going to get back." said Weiss. "I just wish he specified." said Ruby.

After class the team went to the library and played a match of a board game. Gavin came in the room and sat down at a terminal to do the classwork and homework he got from his teachers. Team RWBY did not realise Gavin was in the room. Ceta went over to the team riding his mini skateboard. "Ceta? What are you doing here weren't you supposed to be with Gavin?" asked Ruby. "Gavin is at a terminal doing work that he missed." "Now's your chance! Go ask him." said Yang. "I guess I can ask him now." said Ruby feeling very nervous.

Ruby got out of her seat and walked over to Gavin. 'Um, hey Gavin?" "Yes, Ruby?" "Um, so yeahhh… how do I say this um… will you go to the dance with me?" "Like a date?" asked Gavin. "Yeah, yeah a date with me." "Sure, why not?" "Really?" "Yeah." "I will go so you can finish your work." said Ruby. "See ya Ruby." Ruby went back to the table with a big smile on her face. "Judging by the expression on your face, it went well?" said Weiss. "It went very well." "It did not go well." thought Ruby. "So, is it just a dance or are you going on a date with him?" asked Blake. "Oh! It's a date he asked me." After Ruby said this Yang stood up and hugged Ruby "Oh! My little sis is asking a boy out it's so adorable!" "Yang, you're crushing me! I think you're squeezing me harder than last time!" Yang finally let go of Ruby, Ruby gasping for air.

Without warning General Ironwood burst through the door which made the team jump. "Gavin! You need to explain some things." said Ironwood. "What do you want to know?" "Take a walk with me." "Ugh… fine." said Gavin. Getting out of his seat and started to walk with Ironwood. "Why are there aliens on our doorstep?" "No idea." Then a loud noise came from outside, Gavin ran to a window and saw what was making the noise. "What is that!?" asked Ironwood. "That is the UNSC Infinity."


	11. Being a Badass

Gavin ran outside team RWBY also heard the noise like everyone else in Beacon. Pelicans landed in Beacon's courtyard and the Pelicans' door opened up and Blue Team, Captain French and Laskey came out of a Pelican. Sarah Palmer, Doctor Halsey and some other spartans came out of the other one. Gavin, Ironwood and team RWBY pushed their way up to the front of the big crowd where the Pelicans were. Gavin walked up to the Master Chief and he asked him a question "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" "Since the Covenant and Prometheans are here to try to start a war we came to stop them before it starts." "What I wonder is what the people will think of the UNSC." said Kelly. Laskey came up to Gavin and said "We got the message you sent us." "What message?" "You don't remember? It was an audio message about when you went on the mission and found out that the Covenant and Prometheans are going to start a war." "I never sent a message like that. Are you sure it was me?" "We checked the voice print it matched your voice print." "Weird, anyway you do realize that huntsmen, huntresses, and citizens will be caught in the middle of all of this!" said Gavin. Ozpin came out of the crowd and said "Gentlemen, and women and you come with me to my office so you can explain all of this." "Um, guys… there this a Grimm threat coming out of Emerald Forest." said Ceta pointing to where the Grimm were. "Threat level 5 Grimm attack level 5, please stay calm." said a voice over the intercom system.

"French, you brought your fleet here use it!" Ozpin said. French turned to Blue Team and Gavin "Can you handle this?" "Yeah, shouldn't be that hard." said Gavin. "Before we fight these guys, there is one thing you should know." "And that is?" asked Kelly. "The more afraid you are the more aggressive the Grimm get and more Grimm will come." "Okay! Let's go!" The more and more Grimm came out of the forest. "That is a lot of Grimm." said Fred. "We can handle this." said Chief. The group ran down a hill to where the Grimm where. Linda whipped out Nornfang (an upgraded sniper rifle) she shot a Nevermore in the face which came crashing down crushing some Boarbatusks and injuring a Deathstalker in the process. Master Chief took out a SPNKr rocket launcher (original rocket launcher) and shot at the injured Deathstalker. When the rocket hit it its armor pieces went flying and they hit multiple Ursas killing two. An Ursa Major tackled Gavin, the Ursa slashed at Gavin's helmet, Gavin blacked out for a split second, realized what was happening and threw the Ursa off of him before him could kill it however Kelly shot it with her custom made shotgun, Oathsworn. "Teamwork is key." she said. "That it is." sad Gavin. Fred was shooting Beowolves with his DMR. A Nevermore fired its feathers at Chief who shot all most all of its feathers out of midair but missed one which hit him in the arm disarming him. "I need some help over here!" Gavin ran over to him and said "What do you need help with?" "I need you to take out those." said Chief pointing at the Nevermores. "Hardlight shield toss?" asked Gavin. Hoping he would say yes. "Yes." Gavin backed up, Chief nodded and Gavin ran at him full speed (which his top speed like other spartans is 50 mph without a speed boost) did a hop at the last second landing on the Chief's shield, Master Chief thrusted his arms up launching Gavin into the air a little higher than the Nevermores were flying and Gavin activated his thrusters with allowed his to glide flying above a Nevermore and grabbed it deactivated the thrusters and he hugged on the Nevermore for dear life. Once he got the hang of this he activated his MAG boot which allows someone to stand on walls, ceilings, and moving things without falling off. Then he took out V Talon (short for Vorpal Talon) and stabbed the Nevermore repeatedly, stopped and jumped off of it and landing on another one. He walked up to the front of the Nevermore and whipped out a frag grenade and said "I've always wanted to try this and he shoved the grenade into the Nevermore's mouth it did not throw it up but it accidentally swallowed it. The grenade got into its stomach "Time to leave." and Gavin jumped off it landing next to Linda. Everyone looked up at the Nevermore "Annnnd." the frag exploded ripping threw the Nevermore's flesh tearing it in two. A Grimm let out a very loud noise the spartans turn around to see what made the noise, it was a Goliath. All five spartans took out Spartan lasers aimed at the Very large Grimm and fired all the lasers hit at the same time making an explosion the Grimm's body parts went everywhere. Seeing this the other Grimm retreated into the forest. "Well! That was very fun." said Gavin. With their job now done the spartans walked back to the even bigger crowd than before. There was some whispers and murmurs in the crowd. Gavin could hear some people talking. "I wanna be like them!" "He's so dreamy." "I'm jealous of that guy." "Good job spartans." said Laskey. as Blue Team, Ozpin, and him were walking off. "Oh, and welcome back spartan."


	12. In the dorm

"I don't get it someone had to be afraid, like the most afraid they've ever been in their life to make a level five Grimm attack." said Weiss. At lunch. "I think it was Ironwood." said Jaune. "It would make sense." said Blake. "Think about it, the Atlesian Military is the most powerful force in Remnant and now the UNSC is here and they are much more powerful, they have a bigger military navy and are all around better than them ." said Gavin.

In RWBY's dorm Blake said "I think we should go after the White Fang." "I don't know we would be breaking rules." said Yang. "Anyone who wants to take the White Fang say aye." said Ruby. All of RWBY wanted to. "Gavin… are you going to help us… I mean we get to go on a mission with a person who has been on plenty of missions… if you want to come with us." said Ruby. Hoping he would come so they could strengthen their relationship even though they haven't started dating yet. "I can't, got some (Gavin took a deep breath) stuff to check on for UNSC. Make sure you do this they said. Make sure no Flood spores are alive they said. You how important this is. So, no I can't I'm sorry but orders are orders. Maybe next time." "Awww." said Ruby in a sad tone. "Hey guys!" Everyone jumped back. "How long have you been in that tree?" asked Weiss. "Guys I got to go so I'll let you guys handle this." said Gavin as he left the room. Ruby wondered what they would find on the mission.


	13. A part of the Maiden

"The Vytal Festival is going to be here soon, we have orders to spy on team RWBY and JNPR for them." said Cinder. "When do we leave to go to Beacon?" asked Emerald. "We leave in 2 days, they said we can not fight anyone unless someone finds out that we are working with them and we can when they execute phase five." Said Cinder. "I hate waiting." Said Mercury. "Oh, Mercury don't fret when phase five is in play you can kill as many huntsmen and huntstresses as you want." "Yay."

"One problem The Spartan and spartans on their side." Said Mercury. "Cinder has a part of the Fall Maiden's power and they have a plan for the UNSC." Said Emerald. "Now we wait."


	14. Feelings

It was the week of the dance, Blake would not eat, sleep, and she would not do as much activities as she normally would do. In RWBY's dorm room Blake was about to leave when Weiss stopped her. "Stop." Blake took her hand away from the doorknob and turned away from the door. " You haven't been acting like yourself lately, so Blake Belladonna was it wrong?" Said Weiss getting off the chair that was tipping. Blake sighed and sat on her bed. "Well it's just that we are not doing any thing about the White Fang. Atlas isn't doing anything about them... not even the UNSC is doing anything about them! If you ask me the UNSC are a bunch of idiots. No offense." "None taken said Gavin. "If you need me I'll be in the library." Said Blake leaving the room. "I can't believe this." Said Weiss. "None of this will matter if we can't get her to go." Said Ruby. There was an awkward silence for a while and there Get a appeared. "Oh thank god she is gone! I've been wanting to ask you guys a question." Said Ceta. "What is it Lemon lime ?" Asked Yang. "How long has she been calling me that?" "Mmm, a long time." Said Ruby. "I don't like it. Anyway, is it me or does it look like Blake has been taking drugs? Like hardcore?" Gavin smirked "Ceta I don't think it is just you." "Guys I'm gonna talk to Blake, try to convince her to come to the dance." Said Yang. Leaving the room. "What kind of question was that? Drugs, don't think that's a little mean?" Said Weiss. "Personally I think that was a pretty accurate description." Said Gavin. Ruby giggled a bit. Gavin's scroll went off, Gavin looked at the screen it was Jason the only other kid Spartan four. (You will learn more about him later).

"How's the team doing?" Asked Gavin. "The teams doing good. Kate and Destin want you back they said that you are a better team leader than me." Said Jason who was a blonde, 14 years old. (Gavin would give him private training sessions.) "Jason you're my second in command I know have it in you." "They want you back so bad!" "We do!" Said Kate and Destin in unison. "Guys I'm have another team now I have to split my time between you and them. I got to go one of our teammates is having problems right now." Gavin turned off his scroll. "Who was that?" Asked Ruby. "That was Jason my second in command on my other team." "Other team?" Said Weiss. "Spartan Team Midas we're kinda a big deal." "What is Midas?" Asked Ruby she had the sense of wonder in her silver eyes. "I'm pretty sure Midas is a story about a king that could turn anything he touched into gold." "Whoa, that is cool I would like to have that power." Said Ruby. "You don't clearly remember?" Said Weiss not believing that he didn't remember. "Okay, Weiss people can forget things." Said Gavin.

It was the day of the dance, there was a hour before it started and the girls of team RWBY where frantically getting ready. "Is Blake coming?" Asked Weiss. "Nope, last I heard Ceta said Blake looked like she had been taking drugs and that she didn't want to come." Said Yang. A half an hour later Yaang was off so when the guests started to arrive she could check people off the guest list. Next to leave was Weiss, then Ruby left 10 minutes after Weiss did. As Ruby was walking to the dance she saw Blake in a dress with Sun. "Blake decided to come! Looks like whatever Yang told her worked." Thought Ruby. After Blake and Sun where checked in Ruby walked up to Yang. Yang gasped "Ruby! You look so adorable!" Ruby almost lost her balance. "Ugh! Can I change into my hood now?" "No, silly! Besides Gavin is waiting for you." "Has he checked in yet?" "He has. He and I were early to check if everything was in order. Maybe you can get lucky and kiss him if this goes well! Have fun!" "Wait!" And like that Yang was gone going over to Mercury and Emerald who just walked in. Ruby walked around for a bit but she couldn't find Gavin anywhere. "Maybe I should just leave Gavin obviously doesn't want to be with me." Ruby thought. Ruby started to get angry and overheat. "It is hot in here, I need fresh air." Thought Ruby. Ruby went to the balcony "Ah! That's better!" She thought to herself. Ruby looked around to she if anyone else was on the balcony that she knew. And there he was, Gavin was by himself he spotted Ruby who was very nervous. "Red! There you are! I was starting to think you weren't go to come." "I was starting to think the same thing." "I'm sorry Red." "It's fine." Ruby walk towards Gavin but she tripped in the process. "Whoa! Ruby you gotta watch your self." Said Gavin who caught Ruby. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." "So now what?" "Well we could go dance." Said Gavin. "I don't know I'm not a good dancer." "Let me guess you can't walk in high heels and you can't dance." "Yep." Ruby felt embarrassed she wondered what Gavin would think. "That's fine all you have to do is copy everyone else." "Really?" "Yeah come on." Said Gavin pulling Ruby into the giant crowd of people who were dancing. Ruby looked at the other girls they were hold their partner's left hard and their other hand was on their partner's shoulder. Ruby had some trouble at first but after a while she got the hang of things. "There you go." Said Gavin who smiled and Ruby smiled back. Ruby spotted Blake and Yang dancing together Gavin saw them too and said "She decided to come in the end huh?" "Yeah, she did, she didn't tell anyone that she was though." Ruby looked Gavin in the eyes. "I have a question." Yeah red?" "Your Spartan armor what is it?" "It is a Fotus Chill Rose helmet and a Hellcat body with green and cyan as the the colors." "I knew the colors." "Of course you did. I have question for you Red. Why me?" "Why you?" "Yeah, You know, why do you want to date me?" "Well, for one you're hot, two your a spartan, three your the first ever to ever understand me you know?" "For the first answer I can see that, second yes I am, third I do understand you well Red. Want to go back on the balcony?" "Sure." When they were back on the balcony Ruby asked Gavin one more question "Gavin, what is it like to be a Spartan?" "That question is a tough, ummm, your basically forced into the program, you get to choose your armor set, you get to make and name your own team. You basically have to kill. "People call spartans killers." "I see more than that in you." "Huh?" "I see a Spartan who is made to kill but deep down he cares deeply for his friends and fellow colleagues." "Whoa Red I never heard you say anything like that before and I thank you." "You are very much welcome." Said Ruby. "You know most spartans do the same thing that you just said that I do." "Oh." There was about 45 minutes left until the dance was over. "Gavin I had a really great time." "Me too." Ruby seized this chance. Ruby pulled Gavin in and kissed him on the lips. Something in Gavin snapped not something bad but something good. Gavin pulled away from the kiss. "Wow, Ruby didn't know you had it in you." "Oh, shut up." Said Ruby. Kissing Gavin again but this time this kiss was longer and more passionate. After they finished Ruby and Gavin walked into the crowd before they saw a mysterious black figure attack some guards. "Did you see that?" Said Ruby. "Yeah." "I want to stop who ever that is." Said Ruby. "Go ahead." "Are you sure?" "Just go." Ruby left the dance and went into the building.


	15. Vanished

"Will you will you will you will you will you will you?" asked Ruby without taking a single breath. "Will I what?" "Come with us this time?" "On the assignment?" "Yeah!" "Soooo sorry but no." Roby looked like she was about to explode. "Ruby! Please! Don't take this the wrong way!" "GAH! WHY EVERY TIME ALL FIVE OF US TRY TO DO A MISSION TOGETHER THE UNSC RIPS US APART!" "Ruby I have orders t-." "I DON'T GIVE A mmmmm I can't say that word… BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT THE UNSC THINKS AHHH!" "Fine! I'll try to make it!" "RAH!" yelled Ruby as she stormed out of the room. The rest of RWBY looked at Gavin. Gavin quickly put his arms in the air like we was being arrested.

Team RWBY went to the place where the sign ups were. "Which one are we going to do?" asked Weiss. "Ooo lets do that one." said Yang pointing to a search and destroy mission. The team walked over to it. "R, W, B, Y," said Ruby putting the team name in. The screen turned red and would not allow first years. "Aww, that was the closest we can to the White Fang." "How are we going to track the White Fang now?" whispered Blake. "Well, we could bend the rules." "Professor Ozpin! You're not going to punish us are you!?" Asked Ruby thinking since she is the team leader she would get the worst punishment. "No, Ruby I'm not going to punish you. See you and your team are destined for great things even greater than the other teams in this room. Ruby, you and Gavin are are the top two people with the greatest destinys in this school." "Professor, when can we start towards our destiny?" Asked Ruby. "Why not start now?" Said Ozpin changing the rules so RWBY can do the mission. And with that Ozpin disappeared into the shadows. Ruby felt something, a new fire was lit in her heart she felt like she had to work towards her destiny, to work harder than ever and defeat anyone who is evil. Ruby has found one of her purposes in life (note: she might have more I haven't decided yet). "Whoa did you guys feel that?" Asked Ruby. "The sense to work towards our destinys and other things?" Asked Blake. "Yeah, it's a weird sensation isn't it?" Ruby paused for a moment then she accidentally spoke aloud. "I wonder what Gavin's purpose in life and his destiny is?" Ruby quickly covered her mouth. "Why would you want to know that?" Asked Weiss. "He's my boyfriend I want to get to know him better and this might be the way." "Why wouldn't you just ask him?" Asked Blake. "This is why I ask questions in my head so I'm not bombarded with questions. Said Ruby a little bit peeved off. "Come on guys we have to go do the mission." Said Yang.

Somewhere in Vale

During Grimm attack

Grimm were everywhere in Vale because the White Fang blew holes in the old tunnels below Vale. A bunch of teams were assembled in Vale to stop the attack. "There's too many Grimm we can't fight them alone. Gavin said he would come where is he?!" Thought Ruby. Ruby heard some Alesian Military aircraft coming to help. A Beowolf saw this as it's chance and tackled Ruby it bit at her head but Ruby dodged the attack and she realised that the Beowolf knocked Crescent Rose out of her hand. Yang saw this and she got mad, she activated her semblance and ran at the Beowolf yelling "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU B-!" Right before she punched it a sniper bullet hit it killing it instantly. Yang's eyes followed the smoke trail left by the bullet which lead to the top of a very tall building with a fire wolf sitting there with three other people she immediately knew who the fire wolf was. The Wolf howled getting the attention of the Grimm and two Pelicans and one Falcon flew out from behind the building. Ruby stood up and said "Midas." In amazement. The Spartan team hopped off the building. The Wolf turned back into Gavin. Gavin did some hand signals to his team and they all ran off in different directions. Destin had a machine gun who went over to the largest group there it was composed of Creeps and some Beowolves he easily took care of them one Beowolf bit him in the arm it's teeth some how going through his armor. Destin punched it so hard that it's head exploded. Two Nevermores were advancing on their position. The Falcon started to shoot at one of the Nevermores the mounted machine gun on the Falcon was so powerful it cracked the Nevermore's face armor which broke off the Never more it shot it's feathers at the Falcon one feather broke through the glass around the cockpit stabbing the pilot. The Falcon flew out of control and crashed into a building. An Ursa Major stood in front of Gavin towering over him. Gavin took out a rocket launcher jumped and shot it point bank rocketing Gavin backwards into a Beowolf as big as a building. Gavin got up a and looked at it who had a smashed face due to the impact, Gavin shot it in the head. A King Taijitu was on a rampage, it was destroying everything in its path. All the other hunters were occupied with other Grimm so he was going to kill it but how? Two Boarbatusks came rolling at Gavin but Jason (Midas second in command) jumped in the way and grabbed both of the Grimm and threw them into a group of flying Griffons (how Grimm version is spelled). Gavin shot the King who just hit Kate and Velvet into the rubble of Coco's favorite clothing store. The King slithered towards Gavin. Gavin ran at it, as the King opened one of its mouths Gavin dove into it. People watched in awe as he did that a second later Gavin came out of it holding VT in his hand Gavin looked at Jason who gave him a thumbs up. After kill some more Grimm all of the roared and the all vanished. Some hunters were talking about what just went down. "That's weird." Said Weiss. "You get that Ceta?" Asked Gavin. "Analyzing." "I never read anything in any books that said that Grimm could vanish out of thin air." Said Blake. "Gavin, they didn't vanish they teleported."

"Will you will you will you will you will you will you?" asked Ruby without taking a single breath. "Will I what?" "Come with us this time?" "On the assignment?" "Yeah!" "Soooo sorry but no." Roby looked like she was about to explode. "Ruby! Please! Don't take this the wrong way!" "GAH! WHY EVERY TIME ALL FIVE OF US TRY TO DO A MISSION TOGETHER THE UNSC RIPS US APART!" "Ruby I have orders t-." "I DON'T GIVE A mmmmm I can't say that word… BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT THE UNSC THINKS AHHH!" "Fine! I'll try to make it!" "RAH!" yelled Ruby as she stormed out of the room. The rest of RWBY looked at Gavin. Gavin quickly put his arms in the air like we was being arrested.

Team RWBY went to the place where the sign ups were. "Which one are we going to do?" asked Weiss. "Ooo lets do that one." said Yang pointing to a search and destroy mission. The team walked over to it. "R, W, B, Y," said Ruby putting the team name in. The screen turned red and would not allow first years. "Aww, that was the closest we can to the White Fang." "How are we going to track the White Fang now?" whispered Blake. "Well, we could bend the rules." "Professor Ozpin! You're not going to punish us are you!?" Asked Ruby thinking since she is the team leader she would get the worst punishment. "No, Ruby I'm not going to punish you. See you and your team are destined for great things even greater than the other teams in this room. Ruby, you and Gavin are are the top two people with the greatest destinys in this school." "Professor, when can we start towards our destiny?" Asked Ruby. "Why not start now?" Said Ozpin changing the rules so RWBY can do the mission. And with that Ozpin disappeared into the shadows. Ruby felt something, a new fire was lit in her heart she felt like she had to work towards her destiny, to work harder than ever and defeat anyone who is evil. Ruby has found one of her purposes in life (note: she might have more I haven't decided yet). "Whoa did you guys feel that?" Asked Ruby. "The sense to work towards our destinys and other things?" Asked Blake. "Yeah, it's a weird sensation isn't it?" Ruby paused for a moment then she accidentally spoke aloud. "I wonder what Gavin's purpose in life and his destiny is?" Ruby quickly covered her mouth. "Why would you want to know that?" Asked Weiss. "He's my boyfriend I want to get to know him better and this might be the way." "Why wouldn't you just ask him?" Asked Blake. "This is why I ask questions in my head so I'm not bombarded with questions. Said Ruby a little bit peeved off. "Come on guys we have to go do the mission." Said Yang.

Somewhere in Vale

During Grimm attack

Grimm were everywhere in Vale because the White Fang blew holes in the old tunnels below Vale. A bunch of teams were assembled in Vale to stop the attack. "There's too many Grimm we can't fight them alone. Gavin said he would come where is he?!" Thought Ruby. Ruby heard some Alesian Military aircraft coming to help. A Beowolf saw this as it's chance and tackled Ruby it bit at her head but Ruby dodged the attack and she realised that the Beowolf knocked Crescent Rose out of her hand. Yang saw this and she got mad, she activated her semblance and ran at the Beowolf yelling "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU B-!" Right before she punched it a sniper bullet hit it killing it instantly. Yang's eyes followed the smoke trail left by the bullet which lead to the top of a very tall building with a fire wolf sitting there with three other people she immediately knew who the fire wolf was. The Wolf howled getting the attention of the Grimm and two Pelicans and one Falcon flew out from behind the building. Ruby stood up and said "Midas." In amazement. The Spartan team hopped off the building. The Wolf turned back into Gavin. Gavin did some hand signals to his team and they all ran off in different directions. Destin had a machine gun who went over to the largest group there it was composed of Creeps and some Beowolves he easily took care of them one Beowolf bit him in the arm it's teeth some how going through his armor. Destin punched it so hard that it's head exploded. Two Nevermores were advancing on their position. The Falcon started to shoot at one of the Nevermores the mounted machine gun on the Falcon was so powerful it cracked the Nevermore's face armor which broke off the Never more it shot it's feathers at the Falcon one feather broke through the glass around the cockpit stabbing the pilot. The Falcon flew out of control and crashed into a building. An Ursa Major stood in front of Gavin towering over him. Gavin took out a rocket launcher jumped and shot it point bank rocketing Gavin backwards into a Beowolf as big as a building. Gavin got up a and looked at it who had a smashed face due to the impact, Gavin shot it in the head. A King Taijitu was on a rampage, it was destroying everything in its path. All the other hunters were occupied with other Grimm so he was going to kill it but how? Two Boarbatusks came rolling at Gavin but Jason (Midas second in command) jumped in the way and grabbed both of the Grimm and threw them into a group of flying Griffons (how Grimm version is spelled). Gavin shot the King who just hit Kate and Velvet into the rubble of Coco's favorite clothing store. The King slithered towards Gavin. Gavin ran at it, as the King opened one of its mouths Gavin dove into it. People watched in awe as he did that a second later Gavin came out of it holding VT in his hand Gavin looked at Jason who gave him a thumbs up. After kill some more Grimm all of the roared and the all vanished. Some hunters were talking about what just went down. "That's weird." Said Weiss. "You get that Ceta?" Asked Gavin. "Analyzing." "I never read anything in any books that said that Grimm could vanish out of thin air." Said Blake. "Gavin, they didn't vanish they teleported."


	16. Maiden Decision

**I have been so busy!**

"WINTER!" Yelled Weiss. "Where are you going!" Exclaimed Ruby running after her. A Atlesian Military transport landed and a tall woman came out who look like Weiss's sister. Weiss and Winter talked for a while and Winter got in a fight with so guy named Qrow. Ruby, Yang , and Qrow were in their dorm talking. "We saved people yesterday." Said Ruby. "Yeah! And a Spartan Team was there too!" Said Yang. "*sigh* You may be acting like huntsmen but that is nothing like the real deal. You real think some girls and their friends can save the world?" "I mean I was thinking that before you said that." whispered Ruby. "We got Gavin with us we'll be able beat anyone!" said an overconfident Yang. Qrow sniggered "Even though he's a Spartan he's not invincible he has weaknesses and he knows them." said Qrow getting up and stretching "Good luck you two I gotta go see Ozpin for something."

"Miss Nikos you read fairy tales before yes?" "Professor Ozpin I don't understand the question." "Fairy tales stories from your childhood you've read some before correct?" Pyrrha was so confused of course she read fairy tales before but why would Ozpin of all people ask her this? "Of course I have there's a bunch." "How about the tale of the Four Maidens?" The elevator door behind Pyrrha opened up and Qrow and Gavin walked out of it. "Gavin please sit down." Gavin sat down next to Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos what if I told you the four Maidens do exist." "You can't be serious, that's not true." said Pyrrha. "It's true, only a few people know about them being real." said Qrow taking a swig from his flask. "Miss Nikos do you know why you and Gavin are here right now?" "No professor." "You and Gavin are here because we want you Miss Nikos, to be the next Fall Maiden." "Do I have a choice Professor?" "You do. Now Gavin is here because he has an uncanny ability to take people's semblances and use them." "And we thing I can use it to copy the Maidens powers." said Gavin. "One problem, the abilities never worked before." said Qrow. "And what happens when it doesn't work correctly?" "The power is so great that it explodes." said Gavin. "You should have practiced more with your mentor." said Qrow. "Busy with other things." said Gavin. "Your mentor was a dick." said Qrow taking a huge drink from his flask. "He was." said Gavin with a snigger. The elevator door opened once again this time Goodwitch and James Ironwood came out. "Sorry we're late." "Let us go to the chamber." said Ozpin standing up and walking to the elevator. Everyone squeezed onto the elevator Pyrrha was very uncomfortable with all these people in one elevator but Gavin looked perfectly okay she knew she looked very stupid right now. "Ozpin, if I may ask what is Gavin doing here?" "Classified information James. Said Ozpin. "God he hates me." thought Gavin. After several minutes the doors opened up the group walked out into a long hall in the middle was Amber in a comatose state. "Why won't you tell anyone about this, this could change the world!" Asked Pyrrha. "Exactly, it'll change the world for the worst." Said Glynda. "It's not long until this world peace we've been enjoying so much disappears." "Miss Nikos you have a choice to make and we need your decision very soon." Said Ozpin.

 **Sorry for a short chapter.**


	17. Pelican

"I love the Vytal Festival." said Ruby to her teammates. "Can't wait for us to represent Beacon in the tournament." said Weiss. "Punching people in the face is gives me a great feeling." said Yang punching the air. Gavin was looking at the percentage of attacks done by different factions. That's weird." Gavin said. "What's weird?" asked Blake. "I'm looking at the percentage of attacks done by different people. White Fang attacks are down to 0%, Grimm attacks are down to 5%, Covenant attacks across the galaxy are down to 10%, and same for the Prometheans."

Sometime, somewhere

"Unidentified Pelican you are clear to land." "S Squad escort the crew of that Pelican inside." "Yes sir, let's go." "Who do think is in the Pelican sir?" said one of the members of the squad as they were walking to the Pelican. "Probably some people who lost their way." "And what makes you say that?" "The Pelican is the citizen version." "Crew of this Pelican come out with your hands in the air!" The squad waited a few moments with no response. "Cut the door open." "Yes sir." Once the door was open the squad moved in to find the Pelican empty. "What the hell?" "This doesn't make sense." "It makes perfect sense." A mysterious voice said. The leader of the squad turned to the sound of the voice and fired his shotgun at it. "Active camo!" One yelled. They fired their weapons in different directions. Before anyone of them could kill any of them they got energy swords in their chests. "Leave no witnesses."


	18. Dead man

"You want us to what!?" "I want you four to fight against Gavin." "That's absurd!" Said. Blake. "Like an experiment?" Asked Gavin. "Yes." Said Ironwood. "When is it?" Asked Yang "10 minutes" Said Ironwood.

"This is a special treat for everyone that's watching." Said Porte. "That's right Porte today we have team RWBY of Beacon Academy versus The Spartan who has been training them since the beginning of the year Gavin!" Said Oobleck. " Let's see what environments they will be fighting in today." Said Porte. "The boimes are the mountain boime and the savanna boime. on the count of three you will begin! one, two, three begin!" Said Oobleck. Yang fired Celica shot shot at Gavin who sidestepped out of the way with ease. Ruby ran up to him and tried to hit him but he grabbed Crescent Rose as she swung it at Gavin he grabbed it and pulled Ruby torwards him, throwing Ruby into the mountain. Gavin threw Crescent Rose at Weiss who went flying backwards. Blake ran at. Gavin who had VT out. They engaged in a sword duel. Blake swung at Gavin's face but he dodged out of the way swing at Blake's stomach. Blake felt hot plasma hit her pain exploded throughout her chest luckily her semblance blocked most of it. Yang charged at him shooting bullets at him as she ran some of the bullets hit him but as she was about to hit him he pulled out a shotgun and shot her in the face point blank. Weiss used her glyphs to make her faster she speeded towards Gavin but he was ready for this and blocked this with his hard light shield. Team RWBY regrouped to talk about a strategy. "Nothing is working!" Said Weiss. "We attack him all at once." Said Ruby. "It might not work." Said Blake. Gavin realized what they were about to do so he took out VT and an Energy Sword. Team RWBY ran at Gavin all at once weapon raised. Gavin did the same. Blake's and Ruby's weapons collided with Gavin's Energy Swords. Gavin kicked Weiss in the stomach knocking her back into Yang. Ruby hit Gavin in the face with the blunt end of Crescent Rose disorienting him, Blake grabbed Gavin around the neck with Gambol Shroud's ribbon and shot him in the back of the neck. Weiss tried to stab Gavin but Gavin grabbed Myrtenaster and punched her in the face. "Yang! Bumblebee!" Yelled Blake running towards her. Ruby catching on to what they were about to do used her semblance and shot at Gavin. Blake and Yang used Bumblebee Yang punched Gavin so hard he went flying into the mountain and got trapped under the rubble. A hush came over the crowd in anticipation for what was going to happen next.

Sometime, somewhere

"S squad what is your status?" *static* S squad come in." *alarm starts going off*. The captain looked around in confusion. "GOD DAMMIT! WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED! Lieutenant! Shut all blast doors! *gunshots in distance* "Protect me men." Said the Captain. The soldiers formed a circle around him, guns at ready. They waited in silence until some energy swords stabbed through the blast door. As the energy swords cut through the blast door the soldiers aimed at the holes that were being made with their magnums. Elites and some Space Pirates jumped through the holes and attacked the men. One Elite grabbed one of the soldier's wrist and broke it. Another grabbed one by the neck and threw him into the window cracking it. All the other soldiers were dead now only the captain remained. "YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" Said the captain. "As dead as I'll ever be." ? Snapped the Captain's neck.


	19. Playing with fire

Team RWBY was waiting, for anything, the slightest movement caught their attention. The crowd was as silent as an animal waiting to pounce on unexpecting prey. Seconds passed, maybe minutes, just waiting. Suddenly, a fist broke through the top of the rubble. Gavin finally got out of the rubble, he was covered in dust particles. Gavin ran over to the Savanna boime. Team RWBY looked at him waiting for him to attack, instead he activated his active camouflage and slowly walked backwards into the tall grass. Yang ran after him, she stopped at the foot of the grass waiting once more. More seconds passed waiting for a while, Gavin (in his fire wolf form) pounced on Yang sinking his teeth into her arm (or it felt like it) Yang felt a burning hot pain in her arm, like her flesh was being cooked from the inside out. Yang in pain, threw Gavin off her. Weiss used her dust to make a giant ice hand and grabbed Gavin in midair and slammed him into the ground. Weiss clenched Gavin in her ice hand crushing Gavin. Gavin broke out of the hand using his fire Phoenix form. He used his fire breath to defeat Weiss. "Weiss is out folks!" Said Porte. Yang punched Gavin, knocking him out of his Phoenix form. He sliced at her with VT.

Yang looked at him and then a piece of her blonde hair came into view. Gavin using this speed boosted across the arena. "YOU MONSTER!" Roared Yang. She was filled with anger, all she wanted was to defeat Gavin. "That's right get angry." Said Gavin. Yang charged at him, shooting as she ran. Gavin did the same but with his Magnum. Yang threw a punch at him colliding with his chest, she threw another ouch this time Gavin blocked it with his hardlight shield. Gavin's hardlight shield was running out of energy, so as Yang threw a punch at him once more, he caught her fist right before she hit him. Yang was angrier than ever now. Gavin fired his magnum at her stomach. Gavin round house kicked her in the face. Yang and Gavin fought each other for a while. (Imagine it.) Yang shot him in the face right before her fist hit his face. Gavin kept using gun fu on Yang. Yang got launched by one of his moves. Yang ran back into the fight, Gavin ran at her jumped into the air ( Yang did the same thing) and their fists collided with each other creating a shockwave which knocked Ruby and Blake off their feet. Still in the air, Gavin slammed Yang's head into the ground making a mini crater. Gavin got off her, Yang stood up, but before she could do anything Gavin, in fire wolf form, bit her in the face, Yang felt her semblance stop, she was defeated. Blake swung Gambol Shroud at Gavin while he was still in his wolf form, Gavin reacted so fast to this, Blake saw a blur of motion, Gavin's VT connected with Gambol Shroud. Gavin did a backflip, landed behind Blake and stabbed Blake's shadow clone. Ruby and Blake ran at him from the front but Gavin did a jump spinning double kick ( real move) on both of them. Blake, Ruby, and Gavin all engaged in a Melee weapon fight. Gavin took Blake out first by slicing her in the face. Ruby used her semblance to run behind the rubble of the mountain. Gavin used a speed boost to run into the grass of the savanna and proned. Ruby fired her weapon into the grass, narrowly missing Gavin. Gavin shot his sniper rifle at the piece of rubble Ruby was behind, the bullet went through the piece and hit Ruby in the head. She ran (using her semblance) at Gavin, who grabbed Crescent Rose out of her hands, hit her over her head with the end of weapon and then hit swung upwards and hit her under the chin knocking her down. Gavin pounced on her, in his fire wolf form and snarled at her. As he was his claws were getting longer and his teeth were getting a little longer. Ruby could felt as though his claws were about to break the skin as they were getting longer, heat from his claws overwhelmed her, she was defeated. Gavin changed back and helped Ruby up on her feet. The crowd roared with excitement. "And we have a winner!" Said Oobleck. " Gavin has won with only half of his HP gone! Said Porte. "That is ama-" The screen became static, the crowd became silent. A familiar face came on the screen. "It's been too long."

 **I forgot to tell you guys what Fire wolf/Phoenix look like. Fire wolf is a grey wolf ( body size/ shape), has ash grey fur. Has fire colored fur on tip of tail and down spine. Has fire colored eyes and a fire aura. Fire Phoenix has fire colored feathers, black eyes, and fire aura.**


	20. Old mentor and friend

Gavin, Qrow, Ozpin, Captain French , and Lasky were all horror-stricken at who was on the screen. "Well well, well look who it is, team RWBY and the one who got away, Gavin. It's been about year since I saw last saw you. I've been very busy since then." Everyone was curious about who this person was, but no one wanted to speak up. Ironwood finally spoke up. "Who are you and what do you want?" The person looked at him and said. "My code name is Felix, I have been hunting Gavin down for over a year, now you might be asking yourself what business would I have here. Well, What I want is to make Gavin suffer, replace your military and government(s) with our own. "What do you mean by "our"?" Asked Ironwood. "Something that I found out while Gavin escaped from me escaped is that, factions from around the galaxy and my faction share many of the same opinions and goals, so we made an alliance." Said Felix. "No matter what happens, my army will snuff you out." Said Iron wood over confidently. "James, James, James, you have no idea what we are capable of." Said Felix in a deadly calm voice. "What factions are in your alliance exactly?" Asked Ironwood. "See, the White Fang, Covenant, Prometheans, the Insurrection, Space Pirates." Felix paused, knowing that the next faction would surely make the people fear him. "The Grimm." Said Felix. People all over Remnant started talking now, the Grimm in an alliance. That was never heard of before. "Think about this for a second, people from all over Remnant have joined my alliance, huntsmen, huntresses, UNSC and Atlesian personnel many others, maybe even your friends and family even joined." Said Felix. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Said Felix. The screen went static and the insignia of the alliance ( dragon head in front of a ripped rose and claw marks) showed up on the screen for a second and then it went back to static.

 **Felix will always talk in a deadly calm voice unless said other wise.**


	21. Lord Grimm

"What do you mean you're not going to do anything!?" said Laskey in a meeting with all the council members of Remnant, Ozpin, and Ironwood. "This, Felix he seems overconfident in his abilities to be able to destroy Remnant." Said one of the council members. "Look, Felix and his employers are not to be taken lightly." Said Laskey. "When Felix was in the UNSC, he manipulated many people into his organization, when Gavin became a Spartan IV, so many people died, we did investigations and they all lead to Felix being the killer or some he was close to." Said Lasky, his temper rising. "Laskey do it you know how long we have held back the Grimm?" Asked Ironwood. "No." Said Lasky. "For decades. And how long has this, alliance been around?" Asked Ironwood. "Just now, as far as we know, the alliance could has existed somewhere between 2553 and now." Said Lasky. The meeting went on for sometime finally they came to a conclusion. "All in favor of leaving Felix alone until he makes a move?" Asked Ironwood. Everyone raised their hand except for Lasky and Ozpin. Laskey and Ozpin left the meeting talking about how they were going to deal with Felix on their own.

"He's been gone all day after that guy showed up." said Ruby. ""Well, we don't know much about Gavin's past anyways." Said Weiss. "The whole entire world has been in a frenzy ever since Felix showed up, maybe even the Galaxy is in a frenzy for all we know." Said Blake. Team RWBY was in dorm waiting for Gavin to get back and explain what was going on. "You know when we were going to take down the White Fang?" Asked Ruby. "Yes." Said WBY in unison. "It just got a whole lot harder." Said Ruby.

Gavin was on the UNSC Infinity in a room alone with Jason who was trying to calm Gavin down. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Yelled Gavin punch the wall. "Calm down!" Said Jason. "Calm down? Calm down? Jason, I've been found by the guy I've been running away from for over a year!" Said Gavin furious with everyone. "What are you going to do then?" Asked Jason. Gavin calmed down just a little bit, "I honestly don't know any more. " said Gavin. "Maybe to help your other team be ready for anything you could show them some secrets." "They might not take the news well." Said Gavin. "You should at least try it." Said Jason. "Fine" said Gavin getting to go back to Beacon. "Good luck with their reactions." Said Jason as Gavin left the room.

Team RWBY were lying in their beds still waiting for Gavin. The door opened and Gavin walked in. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all happy to see Gavin. "What were you doing while you were away?" Asked Weiss. "UNSC meeting." Gavin lied. "Look, remember when I said that I would tell you guys some secrets?" Asked Gavin. "Yeah." Said RWBY in unison. Gavin sent Ruby some files on her Scroll. Ruby was so excited she squealed. "Sorry." Said Ruby when WBYG all looked at her. "Ruby promise me that you will not answer anyone's questions, show anyone and tell anyone about this." Said Gavin in a strict voice. "I promise." Said Ruby. Gavin looked at her with narrowed eyes trying to tell if she was lying. "Go before I change my mind." Said Gavin. RWBY all ran out the door to the CCT. Gavin stood in the middle of the room thinking about Felix.

 **The next chapter for Ruby will follow the Lord Grimm theory.**


	22. Secrets

Team RWBY got to the CCT which was empty. RWBY walked over to a terminal and uploaded the files. The first thing that came on screen was Ozpin of all people. "I need you to come with me you're the only one I know who came help me." Said a younger looking Ozpin. "But I have Ruby to take care of." Said someone RWBY never heard before. "Said Summer please, think about it, your daughter living in a world without fearing the Grimm, she would be so happy." Said Ozpin. "Sure, I guess." Said Summer handing Ruby to Taiyang. "Where do we go?" "It's one specific place but we need technology from the UNSC." The screen went static then the screen showed Summer and Ozpin behind a portal. "Ready?" Asked Ozpin "Yes." Said Summer. They entered the portal amazed at what dimension they were in. It was a very colorful world with a moon that looked like the moon from Remnant. The duo walked for a while before seeing Grimm coming out of caves and going into portals which probably led to Remnant. "We must keep moving." Said Ozpin. "They are close." Said Ozpin who started walking again. "Who?" Asked Summer . The one we've been searching for and his ally." "A big, booming voice shook the ground around them. "WHO DARES TO COME TO MY DIMENSION!?" Said someone they couldn't see. A figure jumped down from a cliff and landed in front of them. "Ozpin." Said the figure. "And the silver eyed warrior I've been told about." "How do you know who we are?" Asked Ozpin. "My ally told me about you." Said The Lord Grimm. "And that is?" Asked Summer. "Who do you think I am Rose?" Asked Felix deactivating his active camouflage. "Felix, so you've found better things to do than hurt that boy." Said Summer, her gaze following Felix's every move. "I've learned something over the years Rose." Said Felix. "And what did you learn?" Asked Summer. "You care for the boy, you wish he was your son, but after today that wish will be no more." Said Felix. Lord was a tall human like Grimm and he attacked Ozpin who got hit and hit the cliff. Summer took out her weapon (which was a scythe which trounced in to a pistol that shoots cluster bombs). Felix grabbed Summer arm pulling her towards him and ripping off her cloak off revealing her face Summer looked almost identical to Ruby. Summer hit Felix with her scythe cutting his armor. Felix shot her in the stomach with his shotgun and then hit her in the face with it. Lord Grimm was overpowering Ozpin so Summer ran over to help him. "Help me, Felix!" Yelled Lord Grimm. Felix didn't move this is what he wanted to put Summer in a trap and he was succeeding at it. Felix hesitated but he ran over to help him. Ozpin attacked Felix with his immense speed which Felix countered using a speed boost. They ran around the place each taking blow for blow. Ozpin hit Felix with his cane knocking Felix off balance. Felix fell but got back up and shot Ozpin with a sniper point blank in the head. Ozpin feeling his aura starting to fail swung his cane at Felix in an effort to knock him out, Felix sidestepped out of the way at superhuman speeds, tripped Ozpin and shot him in the back with a SPNKR rocket launcher the rocket didn't explode on impact but it took Ozpin with it. Ozpin and the rocket hit Lord Grimm in the back, knocking him onto his knees, Summer went to finish him off she swung at Lord Grimm's neck but her blade was caught by an energy sword. Felix released Summer's scythe and they fought for a long time until Summer sliced Felix's chest. Summer then struck his helmet breaking where his left eye was. Summer stopped. "You're one of us." She said astonished at what she was seeing. Felix had silver eyes just like she did. "Why would you be working for Lord Grimm if we are supposed to destroy the Grimm?" Asked Summer in a voice louder than normal."You will see soon enough." Said Felix. Summer heard a noise behind her, she turned around just in time to see Lord Grimm's fistcome towards her she gasped and she went flying into a volcano behind Felix. Lord Grimm was furious and he started to shoot dark energy blasted out of his hands at Summer. Summer's semblance couldn't take anymore and stopped. Lord Grimm stopped shooting at Summer waiting for her to attack him. Lord Grimm walked over to the hole that Summer was in. Summer shot cluster grenades at Lord Grimm's face disorienting him. She then cut off his head ending his life. Lord Grimm disintegrated like any other Grimm but when he did his dark magic that he used went to the closest living person. Summer's body absorbed the magic like a sponge. Not all of the magic went into Summer though some went into Felix too. Summer walked over to Felix to attack him but her body didn't react well to the magic in her bloodstream and she collapsed next to Felix who was standing. Summer winced in pain from the magic, he shook and her skin started to change color. Felix knelt down next to Summer. "Now you see what my plan was, to get Lord Grimm power and take control of the Grimm." Summer was breathing very rapidly as he spoke. "When this is over you will have power you only ever dreamed of, and you won't be like yourself. I also absorbed some magic but I know how this magic works so I won't be corrupted by it like you will, I'll just get more powers." Said Felix. "I'll leave you to do what you want. But there is one thing I do know." Said Felix standing up. "We'll be good friends." A portal appeared behind him and he went in it. The scene went static. The room on the screen was dark only lit up by some lanterns. "How's your day been?" Asked Felix who was holding a syringe with black liquid in it. "Like hell." Answered Gavin who was chained up to a wall bloody and beaten. "Good answer." Said Felix. A portal appeared and Summer came out of it now called Salem. "What are you planning to do?" Asked Gavin sounding scared. Team RWBY never heard Gavin sound scared before. "This liquid." Said Felix shaking the syringe. "Will help with what Salem is going to do to you." Said Felix. Salem walked over to Gavin, placed her hand on his cheek. Black splotches appeared on Gavin's skin quickly being absorbed by his skin. Gavin's eyes turned black and then back to blue. Felix put the needle on the syringe in Gavin's arm. "You will get corrupted in time by the magic, you will kill and control some Grimm, you will also heard a voice in your head manipulating you to do its bidding." Said Felix. A giant red and black portal appeared and Raven ran out of it, grabbed Gavin and ran back into the portal. Salem was going to follow them but was stopped by Felix. "Let them run. He will suffer from the magic anyways."

*Static* a White Fang camp was on the screen. Adam was stealthy sneaking into the White Fang leader's tent he was sitting in a chair writing a letter. Adam crouched behind him and stabbed him in the back with Wilt. "Your peaceful ways are over." Said Adam. The screen when static. "I guess it's over." Said Ruby. Taking her Scroll out of the slot. No words were spoken on the way back to the dorm. Ruby opened up the door the the dorm Jason and Gavin rushed out of the door Ruby screamed and jumped out of the way. Team RWBY ran after them. "What's going on!?" Asked Weiss. "It's Felix, he's going to glass part of Mistral!" Said Jason. "What's glassing?!" Asked Ruby. " No time to explain!" Said Gavin as they reached the dining hall all of the students were sitting at the tables. Ozpin ran over to them. "Team RWBY sit down at any of the tables please." "Ready?" Asked Ozpin turning over to Gavin. "Yep." Said Gavin . "Warthog's outside." Said Ozpin. "All students. Please remain calm and wait for a moment." Said Ozpin into a microphone. "Ready to go?" Asked Jason who was going to drive the Warthog. "Just a sec.". Said Gavin turning on his camera that was in his helmet and getting on the machine on the back of the Warthog. Gavin's view appeared on the projector in the dining hall that everyone in Beacon was watching. Jason and Gavin drove off to Mistral.

Some time later

The countdown timer in Gavin's helmet was going down. They didn't stop it in time. "Glassing begins in." Said Ceta. "3... 2... 1.

 **Obvious sequel is obvious. Coming some time in November.**


End file.
